Through All Eternity
by CountTheShadowsAndDontBlink
Summary: i heard people screaming and crying as they saw me, one girl looked at me disapprovingly, but considering what i had just done i don't blame her. He stood behind her with anger and sadness on his face. what hurt the most though, was watching him fall down next to me crying and begging for me to be alright. My name is Rose Tyler. And this is my story
1. Before The Beginning

The wind was howling that day. That horrid day. The breeze fluttered through the trees and blew the leaves around as I stood there. All I could was stand there, stand there and watch. Everything in me objected to what I was about to do. But I knew what must be done. It all happened so quickly I really don't remember much of it.

I remember hearing, screams and the sound of people crying. I know I saw a girl. Something about her seemed, so familiar, yet so different. And the look that she was giving me. It was almost a disapproving look. Although considering what I had just done, I understand her feelings about all of this.

He had run over too, not realizing at first who I was. Yet when he did, anger and sadness overcame his face. He held onto the girl and tried not to cry. I don't know why he was upset though, he knew it was going to happen, he knew what had to be done.

Both of them, they both tried to keep him back, but he was determined to get through. For not seeing him in over three years, he looked good. Although at the moment I'm quite sure I didn't. I remember him yelling at them. Both of them for letting me go through with this. I tried. I did try to tell him there was nothing they could have done to stop me, but I couldn't seem to get any words out.

I can already tell that your quite confused. So why don't I clarify? My name is Rose Tyler. I was twenty three years old. I say was, because I no longer am. In other words, I'm dead. That was quite blunt wasn't it? Let me finish and I'm quite sure everything will make sense again.

The girl. The girl who gave me the disapproving stare? That was Martha. Martha Jones. After the Doctor left me on Bad Wolf Bay in the other dimension (I won't go into that now as it is quite a long story) he started traveling with her. And the first man? That was Jack. Or as he preferred to be called, Captain Jack Harkness. Captain Jack was amazing. He travelled with the Doctor and I for quite some time until certain things spilt us all apart.

He now works for Torchwood. Although I know I'm not supposed to know about that, under the circumstances I think they will be alright with it. And the last man. That dear man. My Doctor. I never got to tell him why I did it. I never got to even tell him I was back in this dimension. Although I'm sure by now it wouldn't matter. I heard he started traveling with a woman by the name of Donna Noble once Martha stopped going along with him.

Now, have I cleared everything up? Let me see. Martha Jones. Donna Noble. Captain Jack Harkness. The Doctor. I believe that's it, well other than explaining why I am currently bleeding out on the concrete. I want to get one thing straight before I tell you the rest of my story. All of this. Everything that I did? It was for him. All for him. My Doctor. I needed to protect him. And that's exactly what I did.

You're not going to understand at all until you hear me out until the very end. The Doctor is more important to me than life itself. I guess you could say that's the reason I did all of this in the first place. Martha told me what happened in the beginning so I would know all the details before I jumped. Yes. That's how I died. I jumped from my apartment building.

Jack told me I didn't have to do it and if I simply told the Doctor what was going on then he would have taken care of everything. But for once in my life, I wanted to rescue him. He rescued me from my dull life and took me with him to see the stars. All of time and space were at my fingertips when I was with him. It's strange but, before him, I didn't know what life was really about.

Everything started when an old friend of the Doctor's contacted me. When I first heard from them, I truly thought they were friends with the Doctor. I didn't know any better I had never heard him speak of them before. Though the Doctor doesn't like bringing up his old friends, he doesn't like endings. So when they offered me a deal to come back to this dimension, I couldn't pass it up.

I thought I would get to surprise the Doctor and travel with him again. Was I ever wrong! Turns out I was played and because of that, everyone was in danger. I felt the need to take care of it myself so I didn't tell a soul. Martha was the one who found me out. She told me to go straight to the Doctor and when I said no, she offered to help me.

Along the way, we I ran into Jack. I almost gave him a heart attack, although afterword's he was beyond happy to see me. HE was adamant about taking me back to the Doctor for help but I told him I wouldn't do anything stupid. Maybe that's why he was angry when he saw me, I did somewhat lie to him.

Now that you have some of the back story, I will continue on. But first, I want to say that I have no regrets. No regrets whatsoever. Traveling with the doctor was the best thing that had ever happened to me. And nothing will ever changer that. I wouldn't give up having that experience for the world, or any of the worlds for that matter. So Doctor, just know. I love you. I don't have any regrets.


	2. The Meeting

It was a normal day. Or as normal as my days used to be. After being thrust into the other dimension, I had gotten a job in one of the local shops. I was just on my lunch break when I was approached by someone I had never seen before in my life. "Rose Tyler?" He asked. "Yes? Do I know you?" I asked. After everything I had been through with the Doctor, it was quite possible I had met this person, though they didn't really look familiar.

"You used to travel with a man, a man by the name of Doctor?" "Maybe? Is it any concern of yours?" I asked. At that moment, I was worried. Nothing good came when someone asked me if I knew the Doctor. He smiled widely and shook my hand. "Rose Tyler! I'm a friend of the Doctor's!" he said cheerfully as he sat down beside me.

I glanced at him warily. "A friend? Oh really?" I asked skeptically. "You want proof. Of course. Let's see. He travels through time and space in a blue police public call box called the Tardis, he has traveled with many companions yet you were always his favorite, oh, he is a Time Lord, he is from the planet Gallifrey, and we had a band together as kids."

He said with a grin as I looked at him I shock. "Wait, you knew him when he was a kid? But, but that would imply..." I said unable to wrap that idea around my brain. "Correct! I'm a Time Lord as well. I'm called the Master." He said. I swear at that moment I should have known something was up. For one of two reasons, anyone who calls himself the Master has got to be bad news, and he had this look, this look in his eye, like he was destined for greatness but, he hadn't reached his full potential yet.

"Master? That's really your name?" I asked, not wanting to accept that as fact. Although why my main concern wasn't that he was another Time Lord didn't come to mind I have no idea. "Of course! Is there something wrong with that?" He asked looking at me with an offended look on his face. "Well, no I mean, I didn't mean to be rude." I said feeling slightly ashamed of myself for being rude. I mean I was the one who fell in love with a man who called himself the Doctor.

"How long has it been since you have seen him?" He asked me suddenly, giving me a strange look. "Wha-what do you mean?" I asked trying to not show any emotion on my face. "You were sucked into a different dimension, where we are now. I know you don't belong here. And I know you miss him, just as much as he misses you." He said as he stood up and offered me a hand.

"Come with me, let me take you back to him." He said a little too kindly, if that is even possible. "What's the catch?" I asked as I stood up and just kind of stared at him. "No catch, well, not really. All you have to do is when you're back together with him, get him to give me back my ring." He said with a smile. "Why can't you ask him for the ring yourself? Not that I'm questioning the opportunity to go back to him it's just, it seems odd you can't just ask him for it back yourself."

"He is too distressed over loosing you, he doesn't want to talk to me. It's complicated. But if you don't want to go back I mean, I understand." He said turning away. "Wait!" I said grabbing ahold of his arm. "I never said I didn't want to go." I said pausing a moment before nodding. "You take me back to my Doctor then I will get you the ring back." I said as he shook his head. "I can only get you into that dimension, I can't guarantee that you will be right where he is."

"Alright, you get me back into my old dimension then I will get you your ring back." I said with a smile. I should have really been paying attention to his words more carefully. "We had this thing, on Gallifrey, where you give your truthful word, I'm giving you mine, would you kindly give me yours?" he asked as he started walking.

"Alright, I promise you I will get you the ring back, alright?" I asked already getting tired of repeating myself. "Thank you, now, off to see your Doctor!" he said as he held out his hand. I took it awkwardly as he held up his other hand to reveal a Vortex Manipulator. Except this one seemed more decked out then Captain Jack's was. He smiled down at me. "Hold on tightly!" he called as everything seemed to go out of focus. I closed my eyes tightly and tried not to feel sick as everything seemed to go crazy around me.

I can already tell you think I'm a complete idiot. And yes, on my part it wasn't my most brilliant moment, but in my defense, I didn't know who the Master really was, and I was desperate to see the Doctor. If it was someone you loved, if you were suddenly torn away from them, wouldn't you do anything you could to get them back? That's what I thought. I'm not so stupid after all now am i?


	3. Martha Jones

"Rose? Rose are you all right?" I heard someone ask I sat up stiffly and rubbed the back of my head. "What the hell…" I mumbled as I looked over as the Master gave me a concerned look. "That kind of time travel is bad enough, but we just jumped from a different dimension." He said as he stood up and offered me a hand.

I slowly took it as he helped me up and I looked around. "So, we are back in the right dimension? The one where I can find the Doctor, yeah?" I asked as I looked towards a giant building. "But, no wait, wait this is UNIT headquarters! Why did you bring me here?" I asked as I turned around. "I don't have any choice in where this thing takes us. Be lucky we are actually in England." He said with a sigh as he started typing something into it.

"What are you doing now?" I asked as I took a step towards him. "I've got to go. Places to go and things to see." "But, don't I need to get that, thing back for you?" I asked as he shot me a dirty look before he masked it quickly. "A ring. And I'll be back in a few days. Enjoy your time here, find your Doctor, and when I come back I will collect the ring then." He said as he pushed the button and he was gone.

"Gee, thanks a lot." I sighed as I turned around to see a young woman running towards me. "This is UNIT HQ, Now who the hell are you?" she asked as she crossed her arms and glared at me as I sighed. "Look, it's really _really_ hard to explain right now. You wouldn't happen to know a man by the name of the Doctor would you?" I asked tiredly as her mouth opened slightly. "Blonde, good looking. You must be Rose. Rose Tyler."

"How do you know who I am?" I asked as I backed up slightly. "I'm Martha Jones, I travelled with the Doctor for a while." I held back the gasp that wanted to come as I cleared my throat. "Oh, he found other companions. Brilliant. Why did you stop traveling with him?" I asked as I tried my hardest not to sound angry. "You don't have to get so upset. I stopped traveling with him because all he could talk about was you."

Now I was really trying to hold back my gasp as I stumbled slightly. "Hey are you okay?" she asked as she caught my arm. "I, I'm fine. I need to find the Doctor." "You travelled using a Vortex Manipulator didn't you? It always takes time to adjust to it if you have never used one before." She said as I gave her a curious look. "I don't understand, after you finished traveling with the Doctor, why did you join UNIT?" I asked as she gave me a small smile as a voice sounded over a speaker.

"Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones please report to the infirmary immediately. Doctor Jones." She smiled at me and nodded towards the building. "I'm a doctor, they rushed through things while I got my experience out here on the field." She said as I nodded and followed her as she headed inside. "So, is he still traveling by himself?" I asked. If he was, maybe I could start going with him again, surly he missed me. At least, I hoped he had.

"Not the last time I saw him. Last I saw, he was traveling with a girl named Donna. Donna Noble." She said as I nodded. "Oh, right. Of course. It's bad for him to be alone anyway." I said as I clenched my fists and held them in my jacket pockets. I didn't want him to be alone. Not really. But if I had the choice I would rather be with him instead of some other girl.

"Rose Tyler, welcome to UNIT headquarters." Martha said as she opened a big door and led me inside. "Wow, impressive. I've been to Torchwood, but never UNIT." "You know about Torchwood?" Martha gasped as she turned to me with a shocked look on her face. "Mhmm, I went there once. We had to, I mean the Doctor and I. we had to stop an invasion of Daleks and Cybermen, that came from inside the void." I said as I fought back tears.

That had been the day the Doctor had left me on the beach. Bad Wolf Bay. I still had every moment of that day etched inside my mind as I shook my head and smiled. "I know I'm not supposed to know but, I can't help it." I laughed as she smiled slightly and walked through another door. "Doctor Jones, what's the problem." She asked as she faced a tall man with blond hair. "Miss Jones who is this?" He asked angrily as he pointed at me.

"Rose Tyler sir. Old companion of the Doctor." She said as I gave her a look. "Excuse me, I'm standing right here, I can speak for myself." I said as he gave me a stern look. "Why have you brought her here Jones?" "I thought she could help sir. We are trying to locate the Doctor, but if he knows that she is here won't he come running?" She asked as he nodded slowly. "That does sound like a good plan. But how will he know that she is here?" he asked as he looked me up and down.

"Would you mind not treating me like a piece of meat? Thanks." I said sarcastically as I looked around the heavily equipped room. "I thought the Doctor didn't like people with guns." I mumbled softly as the man shot me another look. "The Doctor is still a member of UNIT. And him leaving until he resigns isn't an option. We need him right now. And you are going to help us." He said as I gave him a look. "Oh really? And why is that?" "Because you want to locate him as much as we do." He said as I scowled. "Fine. What do I have to do?" "You and Doctor Jones here, are taking on an undercover mission, into Torchwood."

So basically, I got myself roped into another adventure only a few moments after I arrived. I couldn't believe my wonderful luck. But, if it helped me find the Doctor I was willing to do anything.


End file.
